


Day Two: Against the Wall (Public Place)

by Apollynos



Series: 30 Days OTP/NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Boys In Love, Highschool AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob, patrochilles - Freeform, public place sex, pun, slightly comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Patroclus and Achilles were on their way home, but decided to take a small stop in the school bathroom. And than things goes out of hands.*Maybe a lil bit OOC but thats Okay. :)





	Day Two: Against the Wall (Public Place)

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeey whats this!? A new OS in this collection?! Yes. :) I am so sorry! Two days ago I had my first final exam and had no time or muse or motivation to write something.. but now I am back ~ x3
> 
> Hope you will like that~ :3  
> (First time I wrote from Achilles Sight..:'D)

Actually, we could have been at his place long time ago but ... Oof, somehow I couldn't wait any longer.   
I walked up to Patroclus and grabbed my fingers in his collar of his shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him passionately and I could feel how his beautiful narrow lips formed a slight smile as he returned the kiss. Our kiss became hotter and more passionate by time and I felt how Patroclus lead me slowly towards the wall, pushing me against it without interrupting the kiss. I grinned and slid down the wall, dragging Patroclus down to his knees and between my legs.

"You couldn't have waited until home, right?" Patroclus whispered against my lips, grinning amused.  
"Not really," I said honestly, "but its also exciting to try it spontaneous in a public place, do not you think?"  
"Hm, yes .. actually it is, I guess."

I grinned mischievously and bit gently into Patroclus' lower lip.  
"Well then, let's do it."  
"And what if someone comes in. And we're here somewhere between wall and sink, while we have Sex?"  
"No one will come, except for you and me."

I laughed in amusement when Patroclus looked at me doubtfully and visibly had to hold back a grin.

"You're such an idiot!" Patroclus finally laughed out and at the sound my heart warmed up. I loved it when Patroclus laughed and his dimples became even more pronounced, with the tip of his nose constantly moving and his dark brown eyes beginning to light up even more.

I just loved this boy too much ...

Patroclus leaned a little closer against me and gave me a tender kiss on the lips again, I returned this immediately and let the kiss slowly become more passionate, while my hands walked down his upper body and stopped at his waistband.   
I fumbled for his button and opened it, pulled down the zipper and hooked my fingers in the belt loops. Impatiently, I tried to pull his pants down a bit, but I made the bill without the reaction of my boyfriend, who broke the kiss and covered my wrists with his warm, big hands.

"Mh Patroclus, what's that?" I asked wistfully.  
"It does not do you much to get me out of my pants while you're still wearing yours," Patroclus explained and I had to admit that he has a point in it. So I lifted my hips up a bit and pushed down my sweatpants and my boxer shorts.

"Now it definitely makes more sense for me to get you out of your jeans," I winked and Patroclus nodded laughing. He pushed his jeans and boxer shorts down a bit and I finally could have a look to his strong hard excitement.   
I bit my lower lip and swallowed hard, feeling my blood gather in my lower region and my own arousal almost beginning to hurt. I put my arms around Patroclus' neck and pulled him down to kiss him again while rubbing my hip against his. I felt that he put his hand around my stiff member and stroked it with his thumb over the tip, he disguised the first drops of pre-cum and this action just elicited me a moan.   
He took advantage of the moment and pushed in his tongue into my mouth, as his hand moved up and down, gaining more and more pace.  
I adjusted to his rhythm and moved my hips against his hand to sink my cock deeper in his fist and the need to feel him inside me grow up more and more urgently.

I slid my hand down his neck and reached for his big hard cock and gently stroking over it.

"Pat ... roclus ... Mh!" I whimpered softly as we released the kiss and I dropped my head to the cool wall behind me. "Please ... take me finally," I pleaded softly.  
"Oho ~ Achilles, these are really new sounds from you," Patroclus joked softly and before I could say anything against that, he raised my legs slightly up onto his waist and placed the dripping tip of his cock against my entrance. Slowly he pushed into me, I groaned and clenched my fingers in his shirt, biting my lower lip. It felt so good to have him inside me again.  
"More," I whispered hoarsely and Patroclus pushed deeper into me as he finally sank his entire big length into me.

He stayed silent and kissed my neck and chin, waited until he felt me relax around him. I sighed aroused and gave Patroclus a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
"Lower," I murmured to his ear.  
"As you wish," he answered smiling and withdrew completely from me only to push back into me.  
He repeated this process over and over again, always trying out new angles, while I moved against him to feel his cock even deeper in me - Especially since we both were looking for the same spot inside me...

"Oh ~! Patroclus .. There!", I moaned loudly when he hitted the bundle of nerves. My heart raced in my chest and my breath was heavy and aroused. I knew that I was not far away from my orgasm - and the handjob before had been a big part of that.

"I think I'm going to cum," Patroclus moaned, and I nodded. "I'm also not far from that."

Patroclus pulled his pace a little more, pushed ever faster and deeper into me, our moans become easily one as he finally groaning loud my Name and jerk off deep inside me. I put my head back and moaned his name too when I came to my orgasm a little later and squirted between our bodies.

We looked at each other and tried to regulate our breath when Patroclus gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
"Somehow your suggestion was pretty good to do it here," he said with a soft smile.  
"I always have good suggestions, my love ~", I said grinning and kissed his narrow nose tip. "I love you ~"

Carefully, Patroclus withdrew from me and I had to moan softly, somehow it felt so empty down there. He pulled up his boxer shorts and jeans again, before he took some paper towels from the container next to the sink and handed me them to clean myself up.

As amazing as the feeling was, if he came inside me, but afterwards to have the cold cum to stick between the legs isn't a good feeling.

So I got myself cleaned up and put my pants back on their place when I squinted past Patroclus and spotted a very perplexed looking and emberassment cleaning lady in the door... 

I didn't have her on my minds for my after school plan with Patroclus. Oops.


End file.
